Evil inside
by web-of-truth
Summary: during the episode deception cyborg/stone meets all the student in hive academy and one dark teen sticks out the most. what will happen when cyborg notices his sisters loneliness and tries to make the half demon happy. please read and review I accept any type of comment whether they are negative or positive please comment if you would like more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Evil inside

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or any thing from the DC universe but the plot is mine.

**Chapter 1:introduction**

**The Hive Academy was buzzing with chatter and the vibrations of foot steps pounding of the floors.**

"**I welcome you to are cheerful little school for kids with special gifts, your first lesson is discovery taught by the head master brother blood in his class you will discover and adapt your gift in many different ways. I hope you've enjoyed the tour and your new room is numbered 0110, take a left down the hall and you should find it" said the high tech computer in its monotone voice **

**Cyborg (or stone in this case) had just received his orders from robin; the night before, to infiltrate the Hive and go under cover a stone to dig for some information about brother blood and the hive five.**

**Cyborg was walking down the hexagon shaped hallway down to his new room, his hand flew to his pocket to dig out the rooms key and put it into the slot and twisted. **

**On the other side of the door was a small yellow painted ,hexagon shaped room with to single bed pushed to either side of the wall. The bed on the left was messy with object's on top of it claiming it as his room mates so he went over to the right and started to UN-pack his things all he really brought was a small net-book, change of clothes, a couple of candy bars and a wash bag.**

**He heard the door to his room click open and entered his room mate. His room mate had a green and white jumpsuit on that displayed his skinny form and a green cyclopes eye masking his identity.**

"**hey dude the names see-more, you must be my new room mate"the boy boy chirped happily with an out stretched hand.**

"**yeah I guess I am, my names stone - could you show me around later on if your not busy?" cyborg asked shaking the other boys hand **

"**haven't you already had a tour around by the teachers?" inquired see-more with a question mark on the screen of his head gear.**

"**I have, but I just thought it would be better if I got a student perspective on things around here so I don't anger the wrong people if you now what I'm saying" replied cyborg **

"**sure dude, why not we can start know if you want?"see-more answered.**

**Stone nodded eagerly while standing up and followed the young teen to the door. **


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you - stubborn13, IrationalFear and here's the chapter I promised you and all my other readers**

Chapter 2: the tour

**The school was a giant honey cone with the hexagon shaped halls, yellow walls and floors and cyborg was pretty sure he saw a bee during his tour.**

"**in the school there are loads of different types of groups based on teens powers there is the 5; our head teachers favourite students; jinx, gizmo, mammoth and billy numerous , amour ; the strong kids which include I.n.s.i.g.a.t.o.r , wrestling star and used to include private hive but he moved into the 5, girl power ; a group of girls which include: rock,paper,scissors,bumble bee and angel and those are the only ones I know about" see-more was explaining how the school works on the way to discovery.**

"**make a hole butt wipers"came the high,cranky voice of Gizmo while mammoth violently pushed the rest of the student including see-more and cyborg out of the way following them was jinx with her arm around private hives and two billies chatting with each other.**

**While passing jinx removed her self from the private and came up to stone and see-more**

"**hey see-more who's your friend" jinx twisted her head in a cat like way looking innocently at see-more waiting for a reply**

"**um..m..m...well...t-this ..*cough* this is stone he's new and I was just giving him a tour around" the teen stuttered while shyly playing with his fingers.**

"**hey..." before she could finish her sentence the school bell rang signalling it was time for lessons and all the students rushed into the large classroom.**

**-after everyone settled down-**

"**welcome back everyone and welcome to discovery I would like all of you to get in groups of 2 or 3 and show each other your powers or any new techniques you have picked up on while you are doing that I shall go round to each group and she how you are doing"brother blood addressed the whole class.**

**Cyborg was looking around the room to see if anyone was available to work with see-more was with billy numerous and private hive – rock, paper and scissors were together – bumble bee and angel were together – gizmo,mammoth and jinx were a team and.. **

***tap***

**He turned around and his heart nearly stopped from fright as soon as he saw the glowing red eyes. Then a note was pressed in to his face **

**Hello,**

**my names Kyd wykkyd its a pleasure to meet you,**

**would you like to be my partner?**

**He looked back at the dark boy and answered his silent question with a nod. They went of to a far corner and began.**

**Kyd wykkyd had gotten out his note pad and pen and began to write another message**

**Would you like to go first or shall I? **

"**I'll go first" stone punched his fist's together and out came a man completely made of stone he walked up to a near by superhero mannequin a put up a fighting stance and punched it twice; it was reduced to rubble within seconds.**

"**Nicely done stone your turn um mm..." brother blood applauded cyborg then turned to Kyd with a confused look on his face.**

**Cyborg looked at wykkyd waiting to witness the mysterious teens powers.**

"**hello" a voice spoke in cyborg heard and he looked up at Kyd in amazement **

"**young man are you even capable of any thing or do you just enjoy wasting my time?"brother blood droned in a bitter tone and behind him the teens had stopped their training and zoned in to the drama **

"**and what a pathetic attempt for a costume where did you even get it? Or did your mummy make it for you?" brother blood patronized wykkyd and the other students burst into laughter and joined in the mocking.**

"**batman wannabe"**

"**god your wearing more make-up than I am"**

"**nice contacts vampire boy"**

**Kyd wykkyd had had enough; black energy shadowed the ceiling and blew out the light when the lights flickered back on Kyd was gone and left behind a deja vu feeling with in cyborg.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you 'AsMadAsMurdock ' for following my story and an extra thank you to you and 'stubborn13' for the helpful advice**

**chapter 3: dark rooms and demon tears**

**after lessons cyborg made his way towards the library to start on his homework see-more had told him that the library was practically abandoned but the computer's still worked .**

**He rounded yet another yellow corridor and found him self in front of a large metal door that was starting to rust around the edges. He swiped his student card on the sensor and the door made a creaking sound and open a little bit then stopped.**

**Stone adjusted him self in a stable stance then attempted to open the door a bit more but it only budged enough so he could get through then closed when he had passed the threshold.**

**To say the room was creepy was a understatement it was petrifying; the lights flicked threatening to covered him in darkness, broken down old book shelf littered the large room and the room was covered in spider webs and a swarm of bat flew over him as soon as he took a step.**

**He navigated through the broken furniture that had committed suicide on the murky, stained floor and carefully made his way to the back of the library towards the computers silently begging that they were in better state than the rest of the room.**

**Their was a slight glow admitting from behind the far corner of a bookshelf – he was not alone**

"**h-hello" he stuttered hoping that what ever was in the library with him was another student or at least a teacher.**

**After not hearing any response he had gotten him self in a defensive stance and jumped round the corner.**

**He was confused about what he saw before him, was It really?, how was he doing that? What did this remind me of?**

**Right in the middle of the floor was Kyd wykkyd in a meditation position , hovering off the ground with what appeared to be a chalk out line of a pentagon beneath him and books with odd symbols were hovering around the teenagers.**

"**wow" at the sound of another presence Kyds glowing red eyes flew open no emotion was being shown – the books dropped with a thump and the light went out.**

**The light came back on and the strange teenager was gone and the silence replaced his absence he went over to the marking still imprinted in the ground and the blown out candles.**

**He looked around to make sure that he was alone before he pulled out his communicator and called the teen titans ;He was due in for a check up and the team was probably worried about him.**

**The first person who appeared on his screen was Raven and her purple eyes were red and puffy - her Grey cheeks were tear streaked and her hair was messy:**

"**what's up Rae?"**

"**nothing cyborg I am fine!"**

"**no your not you've been crying come on Rae tell me what happened"**

"**its just that... well... fine! Its shadows day coming up; it's a demon holiday and the human equivalent of valentines day – its a huge event in my dimension and robin wont let me go to my dimension just in case something happens to me and there are no demon or half demons on this planet that I can celebrate with..*bang*... sorry cyborg ive got to go I blew up my window again"**

**the screen went black and cyborg was left in his thoughts **

***eek* a bat swooped down near him and hid back In the darkness **

**'maybe this isn't the best place to think' cyborg thought to himself.**

**So he turned round and turned on a computer and began a 1,000 word essay on how to adapt to different environments with the occasional help from Google **

**when he exited the library he was approached by the five**

"**don't bother trying to run you won't get far"said jinx while she was slowly walking up to stone**

"**the whole schools in on it" finished mammoth with his deep voice **

"**in on what" questioned stone**

"**what do you think? Your initiation" then two arms climbed out of the speakers back pack and was holding a pink dress in one hand then a unicycle in the other**

"**ha..ha..ha that's it?" mocked stone**

"**don't laugh you have to eat the unicycle" groaned mammoth **

**after walking around the honey cone school in a pink dress caring jinx's book cyborg made his way back to his room and removes the horrible pink discrimination.**

"**ha ha ha classic 5 don't worry they did that to every new kid so how was your first day?" chirped see-more**

"**it was weird and humiliating"replied cyborg**

"**weird how?"questioned see-more**

"**well what do you now about Kyd wykkyd?"**

"**whose that?"**

"**he's the silent kid you know the one with the red eyes and the pale skin he was mocked this morning in discovery and I ran into him again in the library"stated the strong teen**

"**not much me and him don't talk and everyone is saying he has no powers he just 's put on a cape and contacts and walks around just a wannabe really but don't feel bad for him he will get kicked out soon enough."**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised to Xxsnow dreamxX here is the next chapter**

**chapter 4: a walking confession **

**After cyborgs chat with see-more he needed some time to clear his head so once see-more had fallen asleep cyborg crept out of the room as quietly as possible and made his way down to the library.**

**Thankfully the hallway light's were still on so he could navigate his way through the winding corridors until he was finally near the entrance to his destination.**

**He walked up to the door and used his student key card to open on the scanner but this time the door opened fully and cyborg had no need to put in any more effort to such a simple task.**

**He walked into the once again haunting room to see that the lights were stronger and the corpses of the furniture had been removed a long with the cobwebs and the book shelves had been repaired.**

**The only displacement in the room was kyd wykkyd at the fair end of the room with a book on his lap and he was drinking tea judging by the smell.**

**Kyd looked up at cyborg and got to his feet looking like he was going to leave **

"**hey wait can I talk to you please" kyd looked around confused and then he turned to face cyborg pointing to him self as if saying 'were you referring to me or is their some one else in the room'**

**cyborg nodded and walk closer to the strange teen "ummm2 he said rubbing the back of his neck**

**a spine chilling voice entered his head 'what did you want to talk about?' **

**cyborg remembered the discovery lesson and then asked the firs question that popped into his head "are you a demon cause you remind me a lot of this girl I'm friends with back at ho... my old place"**

**the red eyed male stared at the large man with a combination of confusion, embarrassment and relief.**

**'well spotted Mr stone you are the first person in this dimension who spotted the signs is there any questions you would like to ask me?'**

"**a-w-e-s-o-m-e, what dimension are you from?, do all demons have powers? and how did you get here?" exclaimed stone in a way that would make a child who is getting a new toy look depressed**

**'I am from Hades back in the roman time's one of my people kidnapped a holy man and brought him to our planet for questioning he deemed our home land hell and call our emperor the devil him self - foolish mortal- but we returned him and that why the name is familiar, only 3 in 10 demons acquire a 'gift' and for your last question I was apart of a research assignment- there were 14 of us and we were asked to search the other dimensions for other species and in search for Azarath'**

**'any other questions?'**

"**why are you searching for Azarath?"**

**'the earth is made up of different countries and it is filled with the same species 'human' with the odd alien or mutant if you will, the different dimensions are the same but Azarath is the only one we have information about 'kyd wykkyd voice had a hint of sadness in it and his facial expression showed a similar depression 'once I got here I was unable to return and ive been stuck her ever since'**

"**oh man.. I'm so sorry I had no idea" grief was quickly filling the atmosphere until kyd spoke again**

**'you mentioned your friend was a demon what dimension do they come from?'**

**a look of hope was slowly build on the pale teen face **

"**oh um Azarath I think so mostly keeps to herself but she has talked about it once in nevermore"**

**'YOU WENT IN A FEMALE DEMONS MIND WITHOUT HER PERMISSION' kyd wykkyd screeched like a bat in out rage and barred his fangs with his eyes glowing red.**

**Cyborg was backing up into a near by wall will the furious teenager came closer **

"**it was an accident honestly i-i-d-d-int mean to go in her mind It was just a mirror In her room I had no idea" stuttered cyborg in complete terror and he thought Raven was scary when she was angry.**

**The words 'foolish mortal' were growled in to the bigger teens mind**

"**can I ask you one more question?"cyborg shly asked hoping not to anger the smaller teen again**

**'fine but it the last question'**

"**what shadows day all about because my demon- well half demon- friend is up set and she mentioned shadows day and stuff"more confidently said stone**

**kyd wykkyd seemed to blush at the mere name and started playing with his fingers **

**'she was probably just mad because you entered her mind without asking but I guess I can give an estimate at why she is upset how old is she?' curiosity plagued the demon boy**

"**she's 16 why does dat matter?"**

**'shadows day is different for each age and it is most important for a 16 year old because on the day of romance that the father of the teen chooses a suitable mate for their offspring to go through the M.O.B.S with them'**

"**whats dat?"**

**'THAT and each letter stands for a activity **

**M – meditation**

**O-opening up to your mate mentally**

**B – bathing**

**S – sex**

**each of these task lead to being able to go through puberty with the protection of our sacred shadow' **

"**so my friends upset because she cant enjoy a spa treatment?" joked cyborg try to cover up his discomfort with the letter 'S'**

**'you dear mock what you do not understand?' stone could see the hidden threat in his words as soon as his eyes glowed blood red**

"**lighten up dude it was just a joke- you now an ice breaker"**

**'your blood shall not be spilled this time friend but please refrain from using any more -ice breakers- please'**

***gulp* **

**cyborg was scared and very frightened of this demon he knew what a half demon could do when she was angry but imagine a full demon cyborg physically shuddered and tried to change the subject.**

**'its late ill transport you back to your room and advice you to rest we've got mind control tomorrow taught by a British lunatic if you ever want to talk come find me and here's a book for your friend to help her through a depressing time she can keep it if she want's us two demon need to look out for each other'**

**the mysterious boy handed a heavy purple,bone bound book over to his new friend and then opened 2 portals with his hands one leading to the larger boys room the other leading to a darker more deranged room cyborg could only guess lead to kyd .**

**Good night's were exchanged and kyd wykkyd was dropped of at his room.**

**Once the room was once again silent and both portals were closed then cyborg pulled out his communicator and asked raven to meet him in the library for some information.**

**a show of a raven appeared and then a girl cloaked in and floor length blue appeared with a yawn **

"**hey rae I needed to talk to you sorry for the bad timing"**

**before she replied she covered the room in complete darkness and began to talk **

" **it good to see you cy we've um... well missed you and stuff back at the tower what did you want to talk about" raven voice was quiet but slightly croaky you could she was uncomfortable when displaying any kind of deep emotion**

"**first of all here ya go" cyborg handed over the strange book and the receiver looked at him confused **

"**where did you get this?" raven inquired **

"**well, there's this demon boy in school and we started talked, I umm now I shouldn't have but I told I had a demon friend who was upset and shadows day coming up -don't worry I didn't give him your name- and he gave me this book to give to you" cyborg rubbed the back of his neck again **

"**oh" raven blushed furiously and put her hood back up to conceal her face "that was nice of him wheres he from?" slight hesitation was found in her sentence; normally shown when one is nervous**

"**Hades and he when ballistic when I said I went into your nevermore -i didn't give any details just said I went their and he also blushed when I asked him about shadows day" cyborg brought up a smile that would look out of place on a happy amine character **

**raven had millions of question zooming through her mind but she felt a presence attempting to get through the door so he vanished into a raven shadow and left alone in the spooky library.**


End file.
